


Where We Belong

by maybemochas



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Season 2, bayards that can take multiple forms, glorious klance, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:18:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9486920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybemochas/pseuds/maybemochas
Summary: “I had something to fight for. I couldn’t quit. Not without answers…”Lance stared at Keith in silence before closing his eyes and sighing,“Show me.”Keith’s eyes widened as his head whipped around to look at Lance. He was met with a look of steely determination and Lance pulled his bayard out.“What…?”Lance activated his shield and took up a defensive stance and repeated himself,“Show me.”





	

The moment Shiro and Keith had returned to the Castle of Lions, time became a confused blur. A very _loud_ , confused blur. The second the team had laid eyes on a beaten and bruised Keith leaning on Shiro, they all rushed to help him while Coran immediately went to get a healing pod ready.

While Hunk took Keith off of Shiro’s hands, Allura rushed to his side to make sure that Shiro wasn’t in the same condition. Her concern quickly turned to rage as she saw the other figures emerge from the red lion. She glared at Shiro as she ground out,  


“Would you care to explain how an attempt to form an alliance with these... _people_ resulted in one of my paladins practically half dead and yet were still allowed to board our ship armed?”

Shiro returned her heated expression with a reserved stare. He had prepared for Allura to be upset but before he could reply, a calm voice spoke from behind him.

“I apologize for the state of your paladin Princess Allura. He came seeking more than an alliance and chose to undergo our trials. He did this on his own and we do hope that this will not threaten the alliance we are attempting to form.”

The Galran leader of the Mormora stepped forward and removed his mask before kneeling down before Allura,

“It is good to see that the rumors are true. That you are still alive after all these years.”

Allura’s glare turned icy as she looked down at the man,

“So is Zarkon. Can we consider you our ally in the fight against him?”

The Galran leader nodded and stood back up to face her directly,

“Yes, but we have little time to discuss this. I just received word from our spy inside the Galra hierarchy. They have become aware of our presence so the timetable for our plan has been moved up.”  
Shiro looked from Allura to the leader and asked,

“How soon do we need to begin?”

The Galran turned to look at Shiro,

“Now.”

Shiro looked to Allura and nodded. She took a moment to look at the faces of the other paladins watching in silence around them. For a moment they all watched as Hunk carried the half unconscious form of Keith towards the medical bay before looking back at Allura for her decision. Allura glared between the leader and Shiro before she gave a sharp nod.

“Alright. But while we’re at it you’re going to tell us exactly what happened in there.”

\--- 

Lance stared in silence at Keith’s pale face behind the glass of the pod. He drowned out the voices of Hunk and Pidge gushing over the newly found information about Keith’s origins.

He didn’t care about the science of it or the fact he was part alien. That didn’t matter. Keith was still Keith, even if Keith himself didn’t believe that.

Lance stared at Keith’s face, scared by just how lifeless he looked in the pod. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the cool glass as he looked back on the earlier events.

When Red had dashed off towards the base he had been downright terrified. All of the paladins had felt Red’s concern through the bonds they held with their own lions. It was intense and loud in their minds and had shaken Lance more than he was willing to admit.

Lance let out a shaky breath. He had shoved down his feelings as much as he could. Forced himself to keep up the act of rivalry between himself and Keith, but after today, he felt overwhelmed with how loudly his feelings were screaming in his mind.

He had been feeling inadequate for quite some time now in comparison to his team, but this was a whole new level of uselessness. Not being able to do anything but watch and wait as Red went after Keith left Lance feeling entirely helpless. He couldn't _do_ anything.

Lance clenched his teeth as he lost himself in his thoughts. He couldn’t do anything to protect someone close to him. Someone he cared about so much. He was a paladin of Voltron and he couldn’t even protect the one he-

A small gasp from Pidge yanked him out of his thoughts. The sound of the pod beeping caught Lance’s attention and his eyes snapped open just in time to see the glass-like barrier slide away and Keith slowly start to fall forward.

He held his arms out and caught Keith is a firm hold as he fell towards Lance. For a moment he held his breath and looked down at the still figure in his arms before he choked out a broken,

“Keith…?”

Relief flooded Lance as he watched Keith’s eyelids flutter open as he groaned.

“Lance?”

Lance helped him stand up as Keith regained his focus and take in his surroundings. Pidge and Hunk came closer to stand by them as they waited patiently.

Keith gave a weak smile as Lance let him go.

“Hey guys. So… I’m guessing you’ve already heard. Uh, surprise?”

Hunk scooped up Keith in a hug as Keith let out a startled yelp. Hunk chuckled,

“It’s good to have you back, buddy.”

Only a moment later Pidge had wrapped her small arms around the two the best that she could. Lance joined in right after and caught Keith’s eyes as he looked over Hunk’s shoulder. 

Lance gave him a small smile and Keith nodded before doing the same.

They all stayed like that for a few moments and Keith would deny it wholeheartedly later on when Pidge poked at him for tearing up, but for now, it didn’t matter. 

He was Galra but it didn’t matter.

He was back where he belonged.

\---

Later that night Lance found himself wandering the castle in silence. Once Keith was stable they had returned to the control room and…. it hadn't been pretty.

Shiro looked exhausted, Coran looked extremely uncomfortable and Allura was... a force to be reckoned with. Fortunately, the Marmora were patient and level headed and were able to plan with Allura and Shiro despite her obvious distaste.

The moment they entered the room, they all went silent. Allura whipped her head around and glared darkly at Keith for a moment before turning back and continuing to discuss the plan.

Shiro sent an apologetic smile towards Keith and the other paladins before returning his attention as well.

Lance and the others looked at Keith with concern, but he didn’t return their gaze; he was too busy staring at the floor with a blank stare.

They waited for a moment before he sighed and marched forward towards the group to listen in.

The remaining paladins looked at each other worriedly before joining as well.

It had been a long, uncomfortable meeting, but they had a plan now. They were on their way to finally ending this war despite everything.

Lance continued to walk around until he picked up on the distant sounds of sparring.

His steps slowed until he was completely halted just outside the closed doorway of the training room. Lance closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of metal clashing against each other violently.

He stayed like that for a few moments before opening the door and quietly slipping in. The sounds of weapons colliding with one another grew louder as he entered the room, now mixed with the sounds of the gladiator’s mechanic whirring and the occasional grunt of effort from Keith as he fought it.

Lance leaned against the entrance wall and watched in silence until it was clear that Keith was nearing the end of the battle.

As Keith landed the last fatal blow against the Gladiator, he finally walked closer to the center of the room and spoke,

“Shiro had quite a bit to say about you while you were out of commission you know? He said you were strong enough to stand against large numbers of Galra on your own for two whole days.”

Keith sighed as he ended the training sequence and released his bayard’s sword form. He turned to face Lance as he used his free hand to brush his bangs away from his eyes.

“If by ‘stand against,’ you mean get my ass handed to me _repeatedly_ , then yeah sure I guess I did. I honestly can’t say I could've if the circumstances had been any different.”

Letting his gaze drift to the newly evolved Marmora blade he had left wrapped carefully by the wall, Keith continued.

“I had something to fight for. I couldn’t quit. Not without answers…”

Lance stared at Keith in silence before closing his eyes and sighing,

“Show me.”

Keith’s eyes widened as his head whipped around to look at Lance. He was met with a look of steely determination and Lance pulled his bayard out.

“What…?”

Lance activated his shield and took up a defensive stance and repeated himself,

“Show me.”

Keith took a moment to gaze into the subtle fire that burned in those deep blue eyes before nodding and activating his bayard.

Lance shook his head as he relaxed his stance,

“Uh-uh. Nope. Not with that.”

Keith cocked a questioning eyebrow up as he looked at Lance. Lance just returned the stare and gestured with his shield hand to point behind Keith,

“That one.”

His eyes widened once again as he looked between the Galran blade and Lance. Normally by now he would have shot a nasty reply at his so called rival but… Seeing that look in Lance’s eyes he could tell just how serious he was.

Keith kept his eyes on Lance for another long moment before deactivating and sheathing his bayard. He walked over to the wall where the wrapped blade rested and unwrapped it with quick, practiced movements. 

He turned back around to see Lance had already taken his stance once more. Lance gave him a sharp nod once he had taken his own stance, signaling he was ready for the fight to begin.

If Keith was being honest, he had no idea what to expect from Lance in this fight. Aside from group training, Keith had only caught quick glances of Lance practicing his aim with his gun.

It was a rare sight for any of the paladins to see Lance in the training room on his own. Whether that was because he spent very little time in there or he was just extremely good at hiding it was an unsolved mystery to Keith.

Which is exactly why Keith hadn't been expecting Lance to close the distance between the two of them within the blink of an eye.

Keith let out a small gasp before managing to dodge the small triangular blade just in time to avoid a clean swipe across his chest.

Quickly honing his focus in on Lance, Keith shifted to the side before swinging his blade at Lance.

Lance raised his shield to counter the attack with a clean block before smirking and returning with a precise blow of his own. Keith felt the sting across his cheek before he could process Lance’s quick attack.

Keith jumped back and reached up to feel the shallow stinging cut below his eye. Lance looked just as surprised as Keith felt. Keith quickly shook his surprise off before running back in with his own series of quick blows.

Lance did his best to dodge and block the incoming attacks, but struggled not to take damage. He smiled to himself as he blocked another slice of the incoming blade. He noticed the new flame that had lit behind Keith’s dark purple eyes. He was finally taking him seriously.

The two continued to spar and their movements had quickly sharpened into a deadly form of a dance. Keith was a relentless force of attack, constantly slicing and on the offense, making sure that Lance was on the defense as much as possible. 

On the other hand, Lance was firm and calculating. He watched Keith’s movements as he continuously blocked and dodged each strike, waiting for small windows to attack with his own small blade.

As they fought Keith kept managing to slip through Lance’s defense and land several varying cuts. Lance failed to return any of the damage he was taking, but for the most part his defense stood strong.

After a few minutes, Keith finally opened the window that Lance had been waiting for as he landed a hit on Lance’s arm. As the blade sliced his upper bicep, Lance grinned as his quickly tossed his shield to the side and used his free hand and his bayard hand to grab Keith’s arm.

Keith’s eyes widened in surprise at the grab as Lance quickly took his chance to knee Keith in the stomach before tossing him to the side.

Keith gasped and looked up in time to see that Lance had transformed his bayard into his gun and was preparing to fire.

Keith quickly rolled out of the way before letting his blade hang low as he advanced on Lance. Lance barely had time to yelp as Keith expertly used his blade to knock the gun out of Lance’s hand and slam him backwards, his arm firm across Lance’s chest, pushing his back against the wall.

For a moment there was complete silence as the two stood there, the only sound in the training room was the mixture of both of their labored breaths.

Lance regained his breath as he stared Keith down. Keith did the same until he saw something in Lance’s eyes soften. It wasn’t until he saw Lance move that his breath caught, nearly stopping altogether. 

Lance silently moved his hand forward and lightly brushed his fingers against the cut he had made across Keith’s cheek.

Keith stayed silent as Lance kept his hand on the wound, his touch as light as a feather.

“I… I couldn’t do anything.”

Keith’s eyes widened as he saw the broken looked on Lance’s features. Lance continued as he looked at Keith’s face, just barely managing to avoid eye contact.

“Red just took off. You were gone and we knew it was dangerous but… we felt how terrified she was for you. We all knew something was wrong but we couldn’t do anything but watch. _I_ couldn’t do anything but watch... I honestly couldn’t tell who was more scared when you were somewhere so close yet out of reach, Red or….”

Keith listened in stunned silence before he felt a warmth grow in his chest. Lance looked down dejectedly until Keith raised his own hand and held it over Lance’s. He pressed his hand against Lance’s and leaned into his touch against his face as his eyes closed.

“You didn’t need to. I… I had to do that on my own. I had to find out who I was. That wasn’t something that anyone else could help me with but….”

Lance felt his own breath catch as Keith opened his eyes and smiled. He found himself lost in Keith’s dark purple stare as he spoke warmly,

“You staying the same is something I couldn’t have asked for. It was too much to hope for and yet you didn’t even flinch or hesitant. You still saw me as me and that means more than you’ll ever know.”

Lance felt his face heat up at the genuine raw emotion Keith was showing. He felt himself move forward, raising his other hand to meet the hand that had lowered from Keith’s face. He closed his eyes and let himself get swept away by what he felt.  
He heard a small gasp from Keith as he slid his arms around Keith’s neck loosely and let himself lean in slowly.

The moment their lips touched was like a spark of electricity that made them both shiver. As Lance tightened his arms around Keith to pull him closer, Keith let himself melt into Lance’s touch.

The kiss was soft and gentle and made Lance’s chest feel warm. He couldn't believe he was actually _kissing_ Keith. He felt a thrill run up his spine as Keith tilted his head just enough so he could deepen the kiss ever so slightly.  
They continued to stay gently intertwined like that as long as they could. Lance fought back the urge to whine as Keith pulled back to get some air.

As they pulled away to breathe, Lance opened his eyes lazily and tried to speak but all he managed was to whisper “Keith…” before Keith surged forwards and reconnected their lips once more.

Lance gasped as Keith pushed closer, letting Lance’s back press into the wall. Keith took the gasp as an opportunity and slid his tongue into Lance’s mouth, earning a low moan from Lance that set Keith on fire.

Lance let his hand get tangled in Keith’s long hair and used his other hand on Keith’s waist to close the non-existent gap between them even more, while Keith grabbed a fistfull of Lance’s shirt. The kiss grew heated and passionate and neither of them wanted it to end, but eventually they had to pull away for air.

For a moment they just stared at each other with half-lidded expressions as they both gasped softly for air once more.

Keith’s chuckled and leaned forward letting his forehead rest on Lance’s as Lance felt a large grin grow on his face.

They both stood there with their arms wrapped around each other’s waist and foreheads pressed gently together as they both laughed softly. Keith smiled,

“So that was a thing.”

Lance smiled back and spoke before leaning in for another gentle kiss,

“Yeah… yeah it was.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Huge shoutout to the amazing Klancing for working with me for this collaboration! You can see their fantastic art on Tumblr at voltron-is-a-lesbian . You can also find my work at spacemomatyourservice. Also a big thank you to DanausApollo and Xenavitani for helping me write this piece, couldn't have done it without you lovelies! As usual all comments and kudos are appreciated. See you all next time!


End file.
